1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for avoiding interference between a plurality of heterogeneous wireless communication modules when the heterogeneous wireless communication modules coexist in a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with rapid supply of smart phones, demand and use of wireless LAN, Bluetooth, and GPS have rapidly increased. Various communication technologies, such as conventional cellular network technology (LTE/UMTS), wireless LAN and Bluetooth, and GNSS/GPS, frequently coexist. When heterogeneous communication technologies are used simultaneously, a mutual interference problem arises. In-Device Coexistence (IDC) has been discussed in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). A heterogeneous communication technology other than LTE refers to interfering Communication Technology (CT).
LTE/UMTS communication technology operates at various frequency bands, whereas a communication technology such as Bluetooth or wireless LAN operates at an Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) band of 2400˜2483.5 MHz. In particular, among various bands using the LTE/UMTS communication technology, because Band 4 (2300-2400 MHz) and uplink band (2500-2570 MHz) of Band 7 are adjacent to an ISM band used by the Bluetooth and the wireless LAN, when they communicate simultaneously, a transmission signal in one communication technology is treated as a received signal in another communication technology, and may cause significant interference.
Accordingly, when a plurality of heterogeneous communication modules coexist in a terminal, there is a need for research into an approach capable of reducing interference between heterogeneous communication modules.